Strange Relations
by kyusaiimarukyushen
Summary: Harry gets a special visit from our favorite god father, Sirius and he brings a surprize for Harry with him. rated for slight use of profanity, violence, and a little sexually tension between the new character and professor Snape. What? Snape need love to
1. Waiting

Hi it's kyushen! This will be my second story posted on fanfiction. Harry Potter, One of my favorites. If you like this fic you might like my other entitled 'family matters'. It's for Inuyasha. Check it out and review. Thanks!  

Anyway, in this fic Harry gets a special visit from our favorite fugitive, Sirius!! And he gets a new additional family member that raises Hermione's ire. 

On with the fic!!

Chapter 1.

Waiting

Harry sat on Ron's bed, just a few hours until the Hogwarts Express would come and take him away to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were both still packing. In his excitement Harry had packed his things in less than thirty minutes. A new world record. 

Suddenly Hermione stopped and looked at Harry.

"Harry, what's going on? I've never seen you so excited about going to Hogwarts, before." She said.

"Yeah man, I know you had a bad summer but geez. They couldn't have been that bad."

Harry looked up at his two best friends. 

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Hermione interrupted. 

"I received a letter not too long ago. It was from someone I don't know."

"What did it say?" Ron asked.

Harry reached over to his cloak and retrieved a small piece of parchment. It was neatly folded and looked as though it had been sealed with candle wax.

Harry unfolded the letter and began to read.

'_Dear Harry,_

_Harry I think it is by time that I met you in person. Sirius has told me so much about you. If you want to meet one of the last Potters' when you get on the Hogwarts express go to the fourth to last car and wait for me there._

_A.P._

_P.S._

_Sirius will be with me, he oh so wants to see you again. And of course your two friends Ron W. and Hermione G. are welcome to accompany you. I would like to meet them also.'_

Harry finished and looked up into two worried fasces.

"Harry, who is A.P.?" Hermione asked. 

"Like I said, I don't know who it's from but they must be someone because Sirius knows them and I want to investigate their claim to be _'one of the last Potters'_." Harry said.

"Harry what if it's a trap or some type of stalker?" Ron said.

"I doubt. Not even a stalker would know about my connection to Sirius." Harry retorted.

"Yeah that's right." Ron stated sounding slightly relieved.

"OH!! We had better get back to packing or else we won't be ready to leave for King's Cross. C'mon Ron." Hermoine said abruptly.

(A few hours later)

'Finally." Harry thought to himself.

"C'mon you guys. Through the barrier and remember fourth to last car." Harry said. 

"Yea. Ok. Here we go." Ron said as he, Hermoine and Harry slipped through the barrier.

Soon the three of them were gazing at the Hogwarts Express in all its glory.  The trio of friends made their way to their destinations with out much of s problem. 

When they reached it they were glad to see that they had it all to themselves.

Ron, Hermione and Harry went to put their trunks away when Harry noticed another trunk

"Hey, look." He said and pointed toward the trunk. "I wonder…" Harry went over and standing on the seat he looked to see that on the handle of the trunk was a silver medallion with the letters _A.P. _embedded with millions of small diamonds.

"This trunk must belong to the person who sent me the letter." Harry called to his friends who had already taken their seats.

Suddenly the car door opened and there stood Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. 

"Look here we have intruders." Malfoy sneered. " Don't you idiots know that this area is restricted to students?"

"We are not intruders and we are NOT idiots!" Ron strained the word not.

"Yes you are Dumbledore reserved this area. So nah."

"They are not intruding but you are." A voice said from the other end of the car.

To be continued…

A/n: so how did you like it? Some of the chapters may be short but hey! I don't have all the time in the world to write. Although I wish I did. Please review and keep it nice. Thanx!!


	2. The arrival of Amy Potter

Hey it's chapter two of one of the corniest Harry Potter stories ever! 

Yea for kyushen!!

Chapter 2

The Arrival of Amy Potter 

(Narrator) 

"They have permission to be here."

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle retreated into the car as a figure advanced on them. The figure walked into the car. It was a girl. She had long stunning red hair that fell down past her upper thigh. Harry thought it would have fallen about body length if it had not been set tightly in a ponytail secured by three circular gold clamps.

She had slightly pale skin that contrasted nicely with her emerald green eyes. She also had four piercing in each ear, three at the bottom and one at the top, not to mention that her ears themselves were slightly pointed.

She had a very fine shaped body, long legs, and flat stomach. The works. She was already dressed in her robes, which had an emerald green lining that drew attention to her eyes. Under her open robes was a two-piece pure white short dress that showed most of her mid drift.

With this white mini dress came white knee high socks and black shoes. Harry looked her over but stopped at her neck. On her neck hung a miniature medallion with the letters _A.P. _engraved in crushed diamonds.

"Ron, Hermione look." Harry said and pointed to the medallion around the girls' neck. 

"She must be the one who sent you the letter." Ron said, " It looks like the exact same medallion as on the trunk."

"And who's permission do they have?" Draco asked pompously.

"Mine." The girl said " And now if you don't mind… leave." She waved her hand and the door on the other end of the car slammed open. Then she waved her hand again. Draco and the two lug heads, Crabbe and Goyle, Skidded back a couple of inches.


	3. The return of Sirius Black

Chapter 3

The return of Sirius Black.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle skid back a few inches.

Malfoy looked up at the figure with a shocked expression.

"W…who are you?" he stuttered but regained his composer and added a little more bravely "And why should we listen to you? You are no better than they are." He pointed at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

"Really now?" the figure sneered. "Are you really presuming that I am an ordinary witch? Hn… foolish child." At that Malfoy drew his wand and pointed it at the figure. 

"No one has the right to call me a child! Let alone a foolish one!" Malfoy hissed in a somewhat intimidating tone.

Surprisingly all the figure did was smile brightly.

"Boy, my dear boy, that wand holds empty threat when pointed at me."

Malfoy smirked. "Oh really? (insert spell here)!" Malfoy yelled as a bright blast of light exploded from the end of his wand.

The figure held up her hand and smiled warily.

"What is she doing!? She's going to be hit!" Ron yelled but his prediction never came to pass. 

As the blast approached, the figure muttered something that sounded suspiciously to Harry like…

"Absorb."

"The blast disappeared into her hand!" Hermione observed.

The figure closed her hand the opened it again then muttered

"Trio reflection." 

The blasts twice as strong and fast shot out of her hand, each hitting its assigned target. (Carbbe, Malfoy, and Goyle.)

"Whoa." Ron said as the three pester some beings flew from the car and the door slammed behind them.

Harry looked on in amazement for a couple of seconds as the figure took a seat across from him, its long legs bending gracefully at the joints.

"You can transform now, Sirius. The witch won't be coming anytime soon." The figure said in a much nicer tone of voice than she had used with Draco and his goons.

In an instant Harry's godfather stood before him. He looked totally different from last Harry had seen him. His hair was neat and his skin was clean. And he was no longer so thin he could double for a pole.

"Hello, Harry." Sirius' voice was no longer harsh yet smooth and soft and somewhat deep. (J Don't mind me I'm just having fun twisting the characters into ultimate cuties!!!)

"Sirius!!!!" Harry  wanted to throw himself at his godfather.


	4. The second Potter

A/N: This fic has been ignored for sometime now. I think it is by time that I put a little effort forth. Hope you enjoy my best effort.  
  
Chapter 4 The second Potter  
  
As the spell sped toward her Amy raised her hand and muttered a counter curse. Three blasts deflected back at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. The impact sent the three goons flying out of the car and the door slammed behind them. The girl turned her attention toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione as she closed the opposite car door. "Why, I see that adding Sirius' name was a good idea." Her voice was no longer cold and harsh, but more clam and sweet. She walked over to them and took a seat across from them, the great black dog followed in suit of its master. "Sirius, if you would as so grace us." The girl said and in an instant Harry's godfather Sirius Black was standing before them. "Sirius!" Harry felt like throwing himself at his godfather. "Hello, Harry." "It will be a while before the stewardess comes along. You are free to move for the moment." "Alright." Sirius said nodding to the crimson haired girl. "Ummm...Sirius?" Ron started. "Yes Ron?" "Who's she?" Ron pointed at the girl. "She is Amy Potter. The elder (adopted) Potter." "So that means... Harry has a sister?" Hermione asked. Suddenly Harry's face went completely placid. "Yes that's right. The Boy who lived is not alone in the world." Sirius said in a comical tone. "You mean... I... I had a sister the entire time and NO ONE BOTHERED TO TELL ME!!!!!????" Harry voice rose with the sentence. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry potter and all affiliated characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Amy Potter however belongs to me!

Chapter 4 continued

"You mean... I... I had a sister the entire time and NO ONE BOTHERED TO TELL ME?" Harry voice rose with the sentence.

"Don't yell at me! I thought she was dead! What's the use of telling you about a dead sister?" Sirius raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"Please, Harry, don't blame him. After I heard that James and Lilly had been killed I just assumed that you were dead, but then I learned that you weren't." Amy said and paused as if unsure if she had said a little too much.

"Harry, I'm sure that Dumbledore never told you this but you were actually about one and a half years old before you were entrusted to those **_muggles_**. You were only a few months old when Voldermort killed your parents. That makes you wonder what happened to about a year long period of your life, doesn't it?" Amy paused again. "Harry, I took care of you for a little while after your parents died. I would have let you stay with me forever, you would have had a proper wizards' education, anything your heart desired, you would have had. BUT Dumbledore saw fit to take you out of my care. He said that you needed to be in the care of true family, not that of a 'hired assistant'. That was the only mistake that Dumbledore ever made."

Amy looked out of the nearest window at the rolling hills of the English countryside.

"What! I could have lived somewhere else? Away from the Dursleys! And Dumbledore said 'NO'…" Harry said in a daze. Suddenly a hatred for Dumbledore arose in Harry's heart.

"Harry, don't hate Dumbledore for what he did. He thought it for the best, He's making up for it. He's already made preparations for your stay with Sirius, Lupin, and me. This year and those after it you shall be with us. My palace or Grimluad place whichever you feel like." Amy smiled lightly turning back to face Harry.

" Anyway, after you were taken from me I left England. I traveled the world and mainly I stayed in the United States. It was much easier to blend in there. It was only after I returned to the English Channel did I learn that Sirius had wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban. A few months later I helped Sirius escape from Azkaban and helped him find you. After that I took him into my care and nurtured him back to good health." Amy pet Sirius's shiny brown hair.

"Wait, how did you get near Azkaban without being attacked by the dementors?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Amy grinned a somewhat evil knowing smile.

"Dementors fear me." Was her reply and she would say no more on the subject.

"It was difficult getting Sirius to agree to being groomed. He bit the vet." Amy changed the subject.

"That crazy old bat wanted to neuter me and mount it!" Sirius nearly screamed.

"SHH… keep your voice down," Amy said then under her breath, "You deserve it…"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried not to laugh and failed miserably. Sirius gave a loud growl and the trio quieted quickly.

"I'm sorry Sirius, you know my temper can get the better of me sometimes…" Amy cooed.

"Do you think that we'll be allowed to keep Sirius at Hogwarts?" Hermione voiced a concern of Harry's.

"I have special orders for being at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is restricting areas of Hogwarts from students and giving me free range of the school. He has also taken measures to make sure that Sirius stays safe the entire year." Amy said reassuringly.

"Oh… but what are we allowed into now?" Harry asked.

"Well, as long as you're with me the forbidden forest isn't so forbidden. But we must be careful to NOT let anyone know exactly what we do. They might try to turn us in… But it wouldn't matter, we are untouchable," She added. Harry and Ron grinned at each other.

"Even by Snape…" Any said at the grin.

"How did…?" Ron started

"I know that you three have had problems with Snape and I know Snape very well. Greasy thing he is…" Amy added making the others in the room laugh loudly. "Snape must know by now that I'm coming back to Hogwarts. But knowing him,"

"Since your name has changed, he won't have a clue." Sirius said sneering.

"But Dumbledore would have surely told him of my return and the accommodations that have been made for us." Amy looked down at the floor.

"That idiot wouldn't be able to tell you your fist name if you were dancing naked in front of him screaming it." Sirius said coldly.

"JUST WHO ARE YOU?" Hermione said suddenly.

"What do you mean Hermione? She just told you her name! Weren't you listening?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes she has, closer than you apparently." Amy said smiling brightly. "Hermione, you want to know who I truly am, no?" Amy's bright smile turned evil and dark. Her kind voice was now silkily foreboding.

"um… yes." Hermione answered meekly.

"Well, I don't have a problem showing you." Amy said standing over Hermione shedding her robe, dropping it lightly into Sirius's lap, who was sitting on the floor.

Amy leaned over Harry and Ron and angled herself to be face to face with Hermoine.

Harry's face was near Amy's stomach . He looked over at her back and saw a half finished dragon tattoo. Before he had time to wonder why the tattoo was only half finished something red swaying dangerously close to Sirius's face.. He focused on it and discovered that it was a long shining dragon like tail.

Suddenly he heard Hermione gasp.

"YOU'RE A DEMON!"

…………………….To be continued……………………….


	6. Chapter 4 cont

Disclaimer: Harry potter and all affiliated characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Amy Potter however belongs to me!

Chapter 4 continued

"You mean... I... I had a sister the entire time and NO ONE BOTHERED TO TELL ME?" Harry voice rose with the sentence.

"Don't yell at me! I thought she was dead! What's the use of telling you about a dead sister?" Sirius raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"Please, Harry, don't blame him. After I heard that James and Lilly had been killed I just assumed that you were dead, but then I learned that you weren't." Amy said and paused as if unsure if she had said a little too much.

"Harry, I'm sure that Dumbledore never told you this but you were actually about one and a half years old before you were entrusted to those **_muggles_**. You were only a few months old when Voldermort killed your parents. That makes you wonder what happened to about a year long period of your life, doesn't it?" Amy paused again. "Harry, I took care of you for a little while after your parents died. I would have let you stay with me forever, you would have had a proper wizards' education, anything your heart desired, you would have had. BUT Dumbledore saw fit to take you out of my care. He said that you needed to be in the care of true family, not that of a 'hired assistant'. That was the only mistake that Dumbledore ever made."

Amy looked out of the nearest window at the rolling hills of the English countryside.

"What! I could have lived somewhere else? Away from the Dursleys! And Dumbledore said 'NO'…" Harry said in a daze. Suddenly a hatred for Dumbledore arose in Harry's heart.

"Harry, don't hate Dumbledore for what he did. He thought it for the best, He's making up for it. He's already made preparations for your stay with Sirius, Lupin, and me. This year and those after it you shall be with us. My palace or Grimluad place whichever you feel like." Amy smiled lightly turning back to face Harry.

" Anyway, after you were taken from me I left England. I traveled the world and mainly I stayed in the United States. It was much easier to blend in there. It was only after I returned to the English Channel did I learn that Sirius had wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban. A few months later I helped Sirius escape from Azkaban and helped him find you. After that I took him into my care and nurtured him back to good health." Amy pet Sirius's shiny brown hair.

"Wait, how did you get near Azkaban without being attacked by the dementors?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Amy grinned a somewhat evil knowing smile.

"Dementors fear me." Was her reply and she would say no more on the subject.

"It was difficult getting Sirius to agree to being groomed. He bit the vet." Amy changed the subject.

"That crazy old bat wanted to neuter me and mount it!" Sirius nearly screamed.

"SHH… keep your voice down," Amy said then under her breath, "You deserve it…"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried not to laugh and failed miserably. Sirius gave a loud growl and the trio quieted quickly.

"I'm sorry Sirius, you know my temper can get the better of me sometimes…" Amy cooed.

"Do you think that we'll be allowed to keep Sirius at Hogwarts?" Hermione voiced a concern of Harry's.

"I have special orders for being at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is restricting areas of Hogwarts from students and giving me free range of the school. He has also taken measures to make sure that Sirius stays safe the entire year." Amy said reassuringly.

"Oh… but what are we allowed into now?" Harry asked.

"Well, as long as you're with me the forbidden forest isn't so forbidden. But we must be careful to NOT let anyone know exactly what we do. They might try to turn us in… But it wouldn't matter, we are untouchable," She added. Harry and Ron grinned at each other.

"Even by Snape…" Any said at the grin.

"How did…?" Ron started

"I know that you three have had problems with Snape and I know Snape very well. Greasy thing he is…" Amy added making the others in the room laugh loudly. "Snape must know by now that I'm coming back to Hogwarts. But knowing him,"

"Since your name has changed, he won't have a clue." Sirius said sneering.

"But Dumbledore would have surely told him of my return and the accommodations that have been made for us." Amy looked down at the floor.

"That idiot wouldn't be able to tell you your fist name if you were dancing naked in front of him screaming it." Sirius said coldly.

"JUST WHO ARE YOU?" Hermione said suddenly.

"What do you mean Hermione? She just told you her name! Weren't you listening?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes she has, closer than you apparently." Amy said smiling brightly. "Hermione, you want to know who I truly am, no?" Amy's bright smile turned evil and dark. Her kind voice was now silkily foreboding.

"um… yes." Hermione answered meekly.

"Well, I don't have a problem showing you." Amy said standing over Hermione shedding her robe, dropping it lightly into Sirius's lap, who was sitting on the floor.

Amy leaned over Harry and Ron and angled herself to be face to face with Hermoine.

Harry's face was near Amy's stomach . He looked over at her back and saw a half finished dragon tattoo. Before he had time to wonder why the tattoo was only half finished something red swaying dangerously close to Sirius's face.. He focused on it and discovered that it was a long shining dragon like tail.

Suddenly he heard Hermione gasp.

"YOU'RE A DEMON!"

…………………….To be continued……………………….


	7. the truth behind a pertty face or is

Chapter 5

The truth behind a pretty face… or is it?

(Narrator P.O.V)

Suddenly he heard Hermione gasp.

"You're a demon!" Hermione nearly screamed.

Harry looked up at his 'sister' to see that her burning red hair had lost its color and turned to shimmering silver. Her deep green eyes had turned to brilliant gold. If she was pretty before, she was absolutely beautiful now.

"That's right, Hermione." Amy said standing up straight, her scaled tail swishing gently before coming to rest on her forearm.

Harry noticed that she radiated a faint crimson light. A power flowed off of her in almost tangible waves. Something like wand magic but more powerful, Much more powerful.

"Now before you stands a secondary demon, I have…" Amy stopped and gazed at Hermione. "What is wrong?"

"She's a demon! Demons are known to be dangerous and evil and bad tempered!" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes, some demons are bad tempered and some are down right evil, but Hermione, you must keep this in mind, not all demons were created equal…" Amy said and gazed at Harry. "I could be very dangerous, if I lost my self-control. But that won't happen… not now." Amy lifted a elegantly clawed hand and gently stroked Harry's cheek. "Now I have priorities that call for my complete attention. Priorities that can push me to do certain things without regret. I have lived a lengthy life and I have never done or felt things that I have in the last thirteen years…" Amy said as her tail drifted to caress Harry's cheek where her hand had been.

"What do you mean?" Harry's voice was leaving him, but he didn't care as he leaned into the crimson caress.

"Your parents employed or rather adopted me to look over you, to protect and care for you after they were gone. Their demise came all too soon." Amy draped her tail around Harry's chest and stomach and wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders, cradling his head on her chest.

"Now you are mine, mine to care for, mine to love and protect, but only if you wish it." Amy's voice was laced with sorrow as she spoke. Sirius, Ron, and Hermione looked on silently not wanting to break the feeling that had fallen over the car.

"Anything you want, I can give, but only if you wish it. Just ask me and I can do it, but only if you wish it…" Harry was floating somewhere, somewhere unfamiliar but somehow known to him. His friends were not here, he could feel them but not see them, he could hear them breathing, he could feel their heartbeats.

'This feeling…' he thought to himself and suddenly he heard Amy speaking to him. Her voice was slow, soft, kind, and relaxing.

"_Only if you wish it, I will stay by you side… forever."_ He heard her voice say.

"I want you to stay," Harry felt himself say. " I need for you to stay,"

'Say it…' another voice urged.

"I wish for you to stay…" Harry was slowly fading back into the real world; the train car and all of his friends came swimming into view. He heard himself speaking but couldn't figure out what was coming out. He lifted his head and looked up at his sister. She was changing before his eyes. The silver of her hair was fading to black and the honey color of her eyes was giving way to deep emerald.

"You understand that I gave you the choice, either live life with the Durselys or with me. You chose me, you understand that you will be put through the same tribulations that I am." Amy said and Harry nodded. "It's good that you understand…"

"Sister, you are my sister no matter what any one says. If my parents thought of you to entrust my life to you then you must be worthy of the greatest of titles…" Harry said and a human Amy Potter smiled at him

"Sirius…" Amy said abruptly and Sirius changed into a great black dog just as the car door opened and the trolley came in.

"Amy!" the trolley witch said in astonishment. "You've come back to Hogwarts have you?"

Amy smiled and nodded.

"So have you come back to teach or back as a student?" the witch asked.

"Both, Dumbledore called me to join the faculty but I'd like it better if I didn't have to teach Divination and Potions." Amy said sighing.

"POTIONS?" Everyone (except Sirius) said.

Amy looked almost affronted.

"Yes, didn't you know? It seems that the good professor has fallen ill… a potion backfired. Surprising since he is the potions master…" Amy struck the cliché pose for thinking. "Dumbledore said something about him not being able to speak…"

"You mean Professor Snape won't ever be able to speak _ever _again!" Ron asked excitedly.

"No. He will be able to speak again before the first semester is over." Amy said ignoring the depressed sighs of the trio.

"You three should be happy to have such a teacher. He's devoted to his work even though he doesn't like it." Amy scolded. "Snape is a marvelous man, kind, sweet, and loyal." Amy received bewildered looks from all in the car.

"Are we talking about the same Snape?" Harry asked his sister who gave him a sneering grin.

"The one and only. He only acts like an ass because he doesn't know any better. He's a great person once you get to know how to read him. Not many can tell the difference between his cruel joking and when he's actually being serious. And he is a bit bitter…" Amy added as a side note.

"How can you speak of Snape as such?" The trolley witch asked. "Every time I see you with him he is insulting you. But yet you speak of him as if he were worthy of your attentions…" Amy's eyes hardened only for a second.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, it doesn't really matter that much." She said and picked up a chocolate frog from the trolley. Her voice had been finalizing and ended the conversation. Ron, Harry, and Hermione started to get what they wanted from the trolley.

Harry noticed Amy was doing something to her hand. Upon closer inspection he say that she had pushed her right hand into the palm of her left. She left her hand there for a moment then started to retract it. With her right hand came a bag that she hadn't had before. Amy stood and collected varied items for the trolley then place the bag onto the trolley and the witch pushed the trolley out of the car.

"Wait, we didn't get a chance to pay." Hermione said but it was too late the witch was gone and the car door closed.

"Don't worry, I paid her more than enough." Amy said and laid back across her seat and fed chocolate frogs to Sirius.

-------------------------TBC-----------------------------

It's been far too long since I put up a new story or updated for that matter…

Anyway there is a new one out by meeeee………… KYUSAIIMARU/KYUSHEN formerly kyushen. Look for it…it's called "Those I thought Lost"


End file.
